


There Are Two Of Them?

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: In the spring of 1996 (a few weeks before the Battle of the Department of Mysteries), Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were having the same argument as always while she was practicing some new silent spells to help in the fight against he who must not be named. Everything was fine until Tonks accidentally opened a portal to Natasha Romanoff's room in the Avengers' tower in the year 2014, where Natasha was sitting and minding her own business. Tonks was sucked into the portal and the two women quickly realized they had more in common than they thought possible.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My writing style is a little bit weird because I focus better when reading things written this way. It's just easier for me to understand things written like this (with organized, script-like dialogue.) I'm sorry if this is confusing, I'm trying my best.

*Nymphadora Tonks stood in the kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place as Remus Lupin listed off his reasons they couldn't be together for the umpteenth time that day. Too old, too poor, too dangerous, she'd heard it a million times. She was getting sick of it! She flicked her wand as she practiced a new silent spell she'd learned from Alastor Moody on some oyster crackers. This jinx would send an enemy hundreds of miles away, straight into the middle of the ocean. She continued to practice as she thought up a rebuttal to Remus's arguments.*  
Tonks: How many times do I have to tell you I don't care?  
Remus: You should! I could kill you! Or worse, I could infect you! If something happened to you and it was my fault, I'd never forgive myself! I'm just trying to protect you from me.   
Tonks: You don't need to protect me from you! You're the person I feel safest around! You're not a monster and- uh oh.   
Remus: *looks up from his crossword puzzle* What do you mean "uh oh?"  
*A swirling purple portal had appeared in the kitchen. Tonks didn't know how she did it or where the portal lead. She went to close it and she was pulled in. She was dropped into what appeared to be a bedroom, but it was unlike any she'd seen before. A woman with red hair and blue eyes looked up from what appeared to be a strange glowing box. She jumped up off of the bed as Tonks scrambled to her feet. Tonks pulled out her wand as the woman pulled out a strange black object. *  
* Natasha Romanoff didn't know what to expect when a strange purple circle appeared on her ceiling. She put down her cell phone and watched as a woman with pink hair and brown eyes fell onto her floor. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the woman, who pulled out ... a stick? *  
Natasha: State your name and business or I will have to use this. I don't want to shoot you, but I will.  
Tonks: You first, or I'll hex you.  
Natasha: I'm not afraid of your stick.  
Tonks: And I'm not afraid of your... whatever that is. Is this a death eater base in the middle of the ocean? What is that glowing box? Is it a horcrux?   
Natasha: I will not fall victim to your mind games. Who do you work for, HYDRA?!  
Tonks: HYDRA? What are you going on about? Do you or do you not work for he who must not be named?  
Natasha: Who the hell is that? Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you an alien or something? Why are you in my bedroom?  
Tonks: I'm no alien. Wait. You're a muggle! I am going to be in so much trouble when everyone finds out I threatened a muggle with my wand!   
Natasha: Muggle? Wand? What are you talking about? How did you get here?  
Tonks: I accidentally opened a portal. My name's Tonks.   
Natasha: Tonks? That doesn't sound like a real first name.   
Tonks: It's my surname, but my first name doesn't sound like a real first name either. It's Nymphadora.   
Natasha: It's 2014 and people are still naming kids after ancient Greek mythology? Didn't that fall out of fashion thousands of years ago? I'm Natasha, by the way. Natasha Romanoff.   
Tonks: It's 1996.   
Natasha: You were born in 1996?   
Tonks: The current year is 1996. You said it's 2014.   
Natasha: It is 2014.   
Tonks: Merlin's beard, I'm in the future! This is bad. This is very bad! How am I going to get home?   
Natasha: You're a time traveler?   
Tonks: Yes. I'm a time-traveling witch from Great Britan and I have no idea how I got here or how to get home.  
Natasha: You know, I'd really like to say this is the strangest situation I've ever been in, but that's not true.   
Tonks: What could possibly be weirder than this?  
Natasha: It's a long story. I have this friend, Clint, and one time in Budapest-  
* Natasha was cut off by Bruce Banner, who barged into her room unannounced. *  
Bruce: What were you thinking? Do you know how much danger you're putting yourself in?  
Natasha: Now is really not a good time.   
Bruce: You don't understand. I could kill you!   
*Tonks thought she was about to witness a murder. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the dark-haired man who was yelling at Natasha. *  
Natasha: We have the lullaby. You're not dangerous. Can we do this later? I'm kind of in the middle of something.  
Bruce: This is for your own safety. You can't just kiss me in front of the whole team like that! What if somebody saw you? What would they think? Not only am I fifteen years your senior, but I'm also a literal monster! You can't pursue this. You deserve better.  
*Tonks knew this argument. Where had she heard this before? Suddenly, it struck her why this conversation sounded so familiar.*  
Tonks: Merlin's pants, you have a Remus!   
*Bruce turned around to discover that Natasha was not alone. He instantly turned red with embarrassment, realizing he'd brought the kiss up in front of somebody. *  
Bruce: You know what? I don't want to do this in front of... whoever this is. *turns to leave*  
Natasha: No, stay. Let's see what Tonks here thinks about this. *looks at Tonks and gestures to Bruce* Does this man seem dangerous to you?  
Tonks: I mean, not really.   
Natasha: See?  
Bruce: I turn into a big green rage monster when I get angry. She didn't know that.   
Tonks: You seem fine right now.   
Natasha: He's completely normal ninety percent of the time. He just occasionally transforms.   
Bruce: And the other ten percent is a risk I'm not willing to take with you. I'm a ticking time bomb, Nat. I couldn't live with myself if something happened.   
Natasha: That's exactly why we have the lullaby.   
Bruce: What if it isn't enough? You know what, I need to go. *leaves*  
Natasha: Who's Remus?   
Tonks: Back home, I'm a part of a secret organization called The Order of the Pheonix and Remus is another member. I really shouldn't be telling you this, Mad-Eye would kill me. Anyway, Remus and I are... complicated. I'm in love with him and he's in love with me, but he doesn't want to be with me because he's a werewolf and I'm so much younger than him. He doesn't think he's good enough for me, which is fucking ridiculous, but okay.   
Natasha: Finally, someone who understands what I'm dealing with here! Wait, who's Mad-Eye and why does he care if you tell me this?  
Tonks: He's my boss and my mentor. He's super paranoid, so he wouldn't want me trusting someone I met ten minutes ago with information this sensitive. They call him Mad-Eye because he's missing an eye and-  
Natasha: Wait, you have a paranoid boss who is also your mentor and he's missing an eye?   
Tonks: Yep. I know, weird. You probably think that's too strange to be true, but I promise I'm not making it up.  
Natasha: He sounds just like Nick Fury! Do you have a Maria? A coworker that seems super rigid and serious but is super laid back once you get to know them?  
Tonks: You mean like Kingsley? Do you have a best friend who you always get into the weirdest situations with? One that has an unconventional hobby turned career path?  
Natasha: If archery counts as unconventional, I have Clint.  
Tonks: My friend Charlie loves dragons.   
*Just then, another portal opened up.*  
Remus: See? I told you. It just opened up and pulled her in.   
Moody: We're coming for you, lass.  
Charlie: Yeah, hang tight.   
*Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Charlie came crashing into the room from the purple portal in the ceiling. Upon hearing the crash, Steve, Fury, Thor, Clint, Tony, and Bruce came running. *  
Steve: What is all of this commotion?  
Fury: Are we under attack?   
Tony: This better be important. I was showing Fury some new scanners to assess alien attributes and he only has an hour until he has to leave the country again.  
Thor: Who are these people?  
Tony: This scanner indicates that they're from the past and another dimension.   
Clint: Cool! I mean, that's probably not good, but cool.  
Charlie: Who are these people? Where are we?  
Sirius: Who cares? I'm just glad to be out of the house!  
Kingsley: We are so sorry for opening a portal through your ceiling.   
Tonks: Sorry about them. They worry about me. *turning to her friends* So, who all knows we're here?  
Sirius: Everyone in this room.  
Tonks: I hope you guys have a plan on how to get us home if our wands don't have as much power here.  
Charlie: We didn't think of that.   
Tonks: Of course YOU didn't. Kingsley?   
Kingsley: Nope.   
Tonks: Oh, now we're in trouble!   
Fury: Romanoff! Why are these people not restrained? They could be HYDRA agents!   
Natasha: They're not.  
Moody: And how do we know you're not death eaters?  
Fury: I don't know what a death eater is, but I do know that trusting people is the best way to lose an eye, so be warned that I have my one good eye on all of you.   
Tonks: Finally, something you two can agree on. Anyway, we'd best be going before-  
Moody: How do I know you didn't hurt Nymphadora?  
Tonks: Don't call me Nymphadora!  
Fury: And how do I know your little witch didn't brainwash Natasha?  
Natasha: There's really no need to get hostile, we're all friends here.   
*But nobody listened. Fury and Moody each thought the other was going to kill them. Bruce and Remus both moved off to the side and had a nice little chat about life and things they had in common, but the only thing Tonks could make out of what they said was "Oh my god, there are two of them." Charlie and Clint were yelling about who knows what. Kingsley and Steve were discussing something, but they were acting in a civilized manner. Thor was going around introducing himself to everyone. Tony and Sirius were making way too many jokes. Eventually, Natasha whistled to make everyone shut up. *  
Natasha: I think it's about time for our friends here to go home. *to Tonks* It was nice meeting you, really.   
Tonks: It was nice meeting you too. We had a strange amount of things in common.   
*They managed to reopen the portal and get home, but this wasn't an adventure any of them would be forgetting anytime soon.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Tonks decide to reopen the portal so they can hang out again, but things go awry when Natasha picks up a wand and is hit by an unknown burst of magic.

*When the fiasco with the interdimensional portal happened, Natasha and Tonks decided they would secretly reopen the portal a week later so they could get to know each other better. Natasha insisted on trying to teach Tonks some ballet to improve her balance. After learning first through fifth positions, Tonks was having some doubts.*  
Tonks: Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm really clumsy.   
Natasha: You'll do fine. All of these moves are pretty simple. Besides, ballet improves balance.   
Tonks: Okay, if you're sure.   
Natasha: This is called an arabesque. Just put your leg behind you like this, then we'll work on your arms.   
Tonks: Okay, I can try that.  
*Tonks tried to do an arabesque, but she slipped and broke her ankle. *  
Tonks: Ouch! I think my ankle might be broken!  
Natasha: Okay, do you want me to get you something we can bandage it with?  
Tonks: No, I know a spell for mending bones. Could you hand me my wand, please? Be careful, those things can be very dangerous for muggles.  
Natasha: Yeah, sure.   
*Natasha picked up the wand and started walking back towards Tonks. She jokingly waved the wand and a burst of purple light hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground, unconscious. *  
Tonks: Uh oh! This is not good! This is very bad! What if she's dead? I need to get some help!  
Clint: *from the hallway* Natasha? We heard a loud sound and I just wanted to make sure you're okay.   
*Tonks morphed herself into Natasha and pushed the real Natasha behind the bed. They had both promised not to reopen the portal and nobody could know she was there. She put on her best American accent and responded.*  
Tonks: Yeah, I'm fine. I fell and hurt my ankle a bit, but in a few minutes, I should be right as rain.  
Clint: *opens the door* Are you sure you'll be okay? That sounded like a serious fall.   
Tonks: It's fine. I have a fairly high pain tolerance.   
Clint: I know you do. Remember Budapest?   
Tonks: Oh, yeah. *chuckles* Budapest.   
Clint: Are you sure you're okay, Nat? Your voice sounds a bit weird.   
Tonks: Yeah, I'm fine. I think I might be coming down with a cold or something, but my ankle will be fine soon enough.   
Clint: *walks toward her* Is there anything I can do to help?   
Tonks: Nope! I'm good. Please just get out of my room.   
Clint: Okay, fine.   
*After Clint left, Tonks grabbed her wand. She had to fix Natasha. She was still breathing, but she wasn't waking up. *  
Steve: Natasha! We need you up here, now! There's been an incident!   
Tonks: She's not waking up. I better get up there. Whatever they need her for, I hope I can fake my way through it. *points her wand at her ankle* Brackium emendo.   
* Tonks ran up the stairs and into the kitchen of the tower. *  
Steve: Thank goodness your ankle is okay. We need your help.  
Tonks: What is it? What's wrong?   
Steve: It's the Hulk. He's on the rampage and we need a lullaby.   
Tonks: You need what?   
Steve: A lullaby! We need you to help transform Hulk back into Bruce using the lullaby you came up with!   
Tony: I know this is a tense situation, but what on Earth are you wearing?   
Tonks: Oh, um, I- I wanted to try a new style today.   
Thor: Clint wasn't kidding about your cold. Your voice sounds very different today, lady Natasha.   
Tonks: Yeah, well. What are you gonna do? Anyway, what did you say about a Hulk?  
Steve: Goodness, Natasha! You really are sick! Bruce Hulked out and he's smashing everything out there as we speak! You need to do the lullaby. You know. "Hey, big guy. The sun's getting real low."  
*Tonks had no clue what they were talking about. She didn't know any lullabies. All she knew was that if Bruce was anything like Remus, these transformations were a big deal and many people could get seriously hurt. She had to get the real Natasha back, and she had to do it fast. *  
Tonks: I need a few minutes to get a cough drop or something from my room, but then I'll go down there.   
Steve: We don't have time! Do you know how many lives are at stake here?   
Tonks: I'll be quick, I promise.   
*She ran down the stairs into Natasha's room and tried several healing charms until one worked. *  
Natasha: Why does my head hurt so much? Why do you look like me? What's happening?  
Tonks: My wand backfired on you and you passed out, but you were called upstairs and they didn't know I was here so I morphed into you. I'll explain everything later, but right now you need to change into my clothes and get outside. They need a lullaby and if you don't change, they'll think you went in here to change before helping Bruce de-Hulk or whatever they called it. Here. *uses her wand to switch their outfits.* We can switch back once you're done.   
*Natasha ran out of the room and down onto the street. She used the lullaby and Bruce changed back into himself. *  
Bruce: How bad was it?   
Steve: There would have been a lot less carnage if Natasha had been out here sooner.   
Natasha: Well then, I'm sorry for passing out on my bedroom floor.   
Clint: You passed out?   
Natasha: Yeah, for a couple of minutes.   
Clint: I knew you had a cold, but I didn't realize it was that bad!  
Thor: Yes, but her voice is back to normal. That cough drop must have worked wonders!   
Bruce: You should not have called her out here if she's that sick.   
Natasha: There's no need to worry. I'm fine.  
Bruce: No, you aren't fine. I'm so sorry you had to deal with this while sick.   
Natasha: It's fine, really.   
Bruce: I want you to go up there and get some rest, okay?   
Natasha: I'm okay.   
Tony: JARVIS, do a routine medical scan of Natasha Romanoff.  
JARVIS: It appears that she is experiencing a headache, slight dizziness, and fatigue. She was unconscious until about ten minutes ago.   
Bruce: Upstairs. Now. And change into something more comfortable so you can rest.   
Natasha: Fine.   
*Natasha went back upstairs and changed back into her own clothes. Tonks apologized again for the chaos and left. Natasha reluctantly sat on her bed because she knew she'd get an earful if she left her room. Maybe opening an interdimensional portal again wasn't the best Idea after all.*


End file.
